UNA NAVIDAD DE ENSUEÑO
by romeroguidoanairis
Summary: CANDY Y ALBERTH ALMAS GEMELAS APESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA


UNA NAVIDAD DE ENSUEÑO

Mi aporte para el reto navideño espero que les guste y dejen sus review dios las bendiga.

Era una noche fría de Diciembre en Nueva York Albert se recostaba en su majestuoso sillón frente a su escritorio en su inmensa oficina no dejaba de pensar en Candy White una joven amiga de sus tres sobrinos Anthony Stear y Archi la cual lo cautivo de un cajón del escritorio saco un pequeño cofre donde había una foto de Candy de esa desastrosa fiesta de navidad de hace tres años.

RETROSPECTIVA:

Hola Candy como estas? Que estás haciendo por estas tiendas?

Hola Elisa estoy por comprar mi vestido de gala para la fiesta de navidad

Ohh! Querida aun no te han avisado.

Sobre que Elisa?

Es que por orden del tío abuelo la fiesta ya no será de gala si no disfraces para que mejor te compres un disfraz y no vayas a gastar dinero que no tienes. Pues nos vemos querida ya hice mi buena obra del día hasta luego! Jejejje

Muchas gracias Elisa nos vemos el sábado en la fiesta.

Que estúpida esto será fascinante jajjajaja

"Entonces Candy tenemos que ir a una tienda de disfraces."

Llego el ansioso sábado 24 de diciembre.

Candy iba disfrazada de mujer maravilla pero como la noche era fría se puso un abrigo la cual cubría todo el disfraz, cuando entro por el umbral de la puerta se dio cuenta que lisa la había engañado y todos iban con sus vestidos y trajes de gala, Candy quiso escapar pero Elisa la alcanzo y le quería quitar por la fuerza el saco en unos de esos jaloneos tiraron una bandeja de bocadillos que hizo que todos los ojos se pusieran sobre Candy, justo en ese momento el gran patriarca William Andrew estaba dando su discurso de bienvenida. De inmediato una rubia de hermoso ojos azul cielo se le acerco a ayudarla.

Elisa que tan bajo has caído mira que tu presumes de mucha educación pero tus actos demuestran que careces de ella.

Elisa simplemente se quedo callada.

La rubia y Anthony que era amigo de Candy le ayudaron a levantarse él le dio su saco para taparla.

Hola Candy verdad? Mi nombre es Rosemary madre de Anthony.

Hola mucho gusto se parece mucho a usted Anthony, gracias por la ayuda pero me tengo que ir.

No, espera mira te presto este vestido no creo que te quieras perder la fiesta los chicos estuvieron esperando por ti.

No, no es necesario yo mañana hablare con ellos.

Mira tómalo y pruébatelo y me dices como te sientes.

Ok. Lo hare para agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy por mi.

Rosemary le había dado un hermoso vestido color vino con detalles en color plata era de magas largas pero trasparentes tenia un escote pronunciado en el busto en la parte de atrás es como si tuviera capa era pegado a su cuerpo en conjunto se puso unas zapatillas color plata se levanto el cabello formando un chongo desordenado pero elegante y uno rizos caían por su cara uso una hermosa tiara y maquillaje muy sutil.

Woao! Quedaste bellísima sorprenderás a más de uno.

Gracias por todo.

No me agradezca solo lúcete y diviértete.

Candy iba entrando al salón todo el mundo la regreso a ver pero unos ojos color azul cielo la veía muy insistentemente solo un momento fue que cruzaron sus miradas y ambos sintieron algo extraño en su corazón en ese momento Anthony se puso entre los dos sin darse cuenta de esas miradas que hubo entre ellos.

Bailamos candy?

Claro Anthony.

La música sonaba lentamente Anthony tomaba la cintura delicadamente. Del otro lado de la pista un hombre se sentía extraño como si sintiera celos por esa pequeña rubia.

"Que te pasa Albert por que sientes celos de tu sobrino tu ni conoces a esa chica, nunca me había sentido asi"

Candy no dejaba de sentiRse incomoda ese hombre la miraba muy intensamente pero no sabia por que extrañamente le gustaba que la miraba en ocasiones se daban unas miradas fugaces, hasta que se animo a preguntar quien era el.

Oye Stear quien es ese hombre que esta por haya sentando.

Quien el de pelo negro?

No el que esta aun lado el rubio alto.

Ohhh el es el tío abuelo William es el hermano de la mama de Anthony.

Como? El es el patriarca Andrew.

Si el es el por que? Acaso no lo conocías?

No lo conocía me lo imaginaba mayor y solo preguntaba por curiosidad es que se parece mucho a Anthony.

La fiesta llego a su fin y los chicos fueron a dejar Candy fue la última vez que la vio Albert.

FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA:

EN CHICAGO

Candy no podía olvidar ese hombre que la veía con insistencia el día de la fiesta de navidad ya eran 3 años que habían pasado ya tenía 20 años y aun no podía tener una relación con algún chico por alguna extraña razón la presencia de ese hombre la había cautivado y era muy difícil de olvidar fue a las fiesta siguientes de cada año y ya no lo volvió a ver aunque muy dentro de ella sabia que era un hombre inalcanzable, tampoco se animaba a preguntarle a su amigos por el no quería que la cuestionaran; hizo un gran amistad con Rosemary , justo en ese momento iba pasar por ella para ir de compras la fiesta de navidad ya estaba cerca.

Hola hermosa como estas?

Bien Rosemary lista para un día de chicas

Claro empecemos

Fueron a una hermosa boutique a pesar de Candy tenía un empleo fijo como administradora no tenia la posibilidad de comprarse un vestido tan caro ya que tenía poco tiempo trabajando.

Anda candy pruébatelo se te va a ver hermoso ese color hace resaltar lo blanco de tu piel y tu ojos hermosos y sobre todo tu exquisita figura.

No sigas que me sonrojas, esta bien me lo probare

era un hermoso vestido color rojo strapless tenia era pegado y en tenia una abertura que le llegaba a media pierna en la parte de atrás se arrastraba el vestido como cola de novia demasiado sexy la parte del busto se pronunciaba mucho ya que en estos 3 años le aumento la talla.

Te vez magnifica te lo tienes que llevar

No creo es muy costoso

Tómalo como un regalo de graduación y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Esta bien muchas gracias

No agradezcas sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño

Salieron de la boutique fueron a comprar unas gargantillas y luego unas zapatilla ya estaba todo listo .

Candy este día fue grandioso nos vemos el sábado para ir al spa y luego al salón de belleza.

Esta bien paso por ti okay

Esta bien pasa temprano

Llego el sábado Albert ya estaba listo para partir a chicago después de tres años trabajando al fin tuvo tiempo para pasar estas fechas a lado de su familia, esperando con ansias ver una vez mas a esa hermosa rubia aunque tenia el temor de que ya fuera novia de Anthony pues se dio cuenta que Anthony tenia sentimientos hacia ella y su hermana le había comentado que ya tenia novia.

En chicago dos mujeres se divertían en el spa relajándose y platicando de mil y una cosas

Sabes Candy hoy Anthony llevara a Celine la va presentar oficialmente como su novia

Me da mucho gusto por ellos Celine es buena chica y se nota que lo quiere mucho

Eso si aunque me hubiera gustado que tu fueras mi nuera o que te quedaras con alguno de mis sobrinos te quería dentro de la familia Andrew

No te preocupes yo siempre seré tu amiga y eso nadie lo va a cambiar

Bueno cambiemos de tema, mejor dime llevaras algún chico de pareja o iras de nuevo con Alexander.

Si iré con el, no se porque pero con el me siento mas segura.

Yo si se por que jejeje vámonos al salón de belleza por ya casi es hora y tenemos que ir a la casa a cambiarnos no se por que te hice caso podíamos haber contratado al alguien que fuera a la casa a arreglarnos

Pero así es mas divertido Rose.

En salón de belleza les arreglaron las uñas a candy le hicieron un sombreado en negro y sus labios se los pintaron de rojo pasión y Rosemary solo le hicieron un maquillaje sutil con un sombreado verde esmeralda porque su vestido era de ese color el peinado de candy era una pequeña trenza con el pelo suelto despeinado y el de Rosemary fue un recogido muy elegante

Salieron y partieron a la casa Andrew ninguna de las dos sabia que el gran señor Andrew ya se encontraba en casa quería sorprender a su hermana.

Llegaron a la casa y a candy se le asigno la habitación de huéspedes que estaba aun lado del cuarto de Albert ella subió para cambiarse y ajustar un detalles personales.

Albert como había llegado sin avisar su alcoba estaba tapada con sabanas a pesar de que loa limpiaban diario había cosas que aun no estaban listas el no escucho que había llegado candy y Rosemary a si que dio la orden que arreglaran su alcoba mientras tanto iba a descansar en la alcoba siguiente.

Candy estaba envuelta en una toalla estaba dando la espalda a la puerta tenia una pierna al descubierto por que se estaba poniendo crema. En ese momento abrió la puerta se quedo parado por un momento en cuanto escucho la voz de candy salió del trance.

Hola me podrías pasar mi vestido del closet por favor

En ese momento Albert salió corriendo del cuarto con su corazón latiendo súper fuerte.

Dios están hermosa

Candy se quedo pensativa no sabia si alguien había abierto la puerta o fue solo su imaginación.

Llego la hora de la fiesta candy paso por Rosemary se veían tan elegantes las dos parecían hermanas en ese momento salió Albert de su cuarto las dos quedaron sorprendidas cuando lo vieron.

Hermano! No sabia que vendrías.

Era una sorpresa

Pues si me sorprendiste, mira te presento a candy White es mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana.

Hola mucho gusto supongo que eres la novia de Anthony por lo visto tiene muy buen gusto.

Candy no podía articular palabra estaba nerviosa.

Mucho gusto y no soy la novia de Anthony con permiso me espera mi acompañante

Candy salía casi corriendo del lugar. Albert no podía disimular su admiración.

Te impacto candy verdad? Ni lo pienses ella es una chica muy linda no como todas tus admiradoras ni pienses en lastimarla.

No como crees veo que la estimas y además tiene pareja no?

Rosemary ya no le quiso contestar lo quería dejar con la duda aunque le agradaba la idea de ver a candy con su hermano.

Saldrían hermosos mi sobrinos.

De que sobrinos habla hermana.

Este de Stear y Archi me voy.

Candy en la fiesta:

No lo puedo creer Alexander aquí esta

Quien el papacito del que me contaste

Shhh cállate te pueden oir.

Lo que candy no se dio cuenta es que Albert había escuchado y salió con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella no le era indiferente.

Hay que bailar candy yo vine a divertirme y sirve que me enseñas quien es el prospecto

Ya te dije que te callaras eres imprudente alex.

Empezaron a bailar tan divertidos como ellos juntos siempre lo eran, hasta podrían decirse que haces bonita pareja pero el tenia otros tipo de gustos.

Albert se acerco lentamente como un leopardo hacia ellos.

Me la puedes prestar para bailar unas piezas con ella.

Pero que monumento de hombre acaso usted es William Andrew?

Si mucho gusto por lo visto me conoce.

Solo me contaron que era muy guapo pero se quedaron cortos.

Quisiera saber quién te conto cosas buenas de mi.

Pues ella esta….

Candy le dio un golpe

Auch! Salvaje bueno te la presto un momento me la regresas completita okay

No te puedo asegurar nada.

Esa vo voz me agrada adiós jejjeejje

Candy estaba hecha unos nervios Albert la tomo por la cintura pero muy posesivamente como si ella fuera de su propiedad

No tenga tanta confianza pensaran que usted y yo tenemos algo. Y ya nadie se me a querer acercar.

Y quien dice que a usted se le pueden acercar otros hombres.

Que es lo que usted esta diciendo.

Sabes candy desde hace tres años quede prendado de ti y no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Señor William creo que se esta confundiendo de persona

Tu me puedes decir Albert, ven te quiero mostrar algo.

No creo que sea correcto

Albert la tomo por la mano y la jalo hacia afuera de la casa a lo lejos Alexander y Rosemary lo veían con una sonrisa.

Sabes candy me gustas mucho no se que hiciste para que te me metieras en mi corazón.

Señor Andrew seguro que soy yo no estará equivocado no quiero después sentirme usada, mejor dígame las cosas como son.

Candy te juro que me encantas y te quisiera conocer mas a fondo.

Usted también me gusta mucho y no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Albert la tomo por la cintura y la beso sus labios se reconocieron muy bien como si fueran almas gemelas ambos se sentían en las nubes.

Me encantas y nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Tan seguro esta?

Muy seguro, aparte he visto algo que nadie se va atrever a ver y menos ahora que eres mía.

Y que es lo vio..

Albert la beso después se acerco a su oído..

Tienes unas hermosas piernas, espero en un futuro no muy lejano yoles pueda untar la crema.

Candy se quedo sin respiración; en ese momento tocaron las campanadas de la iglesia anunciando la navidad.

Feliz navidad eres el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Feliz navidad y gracias a ti tuve una navidad de ensueño.

finnnn


End file.
